Feathers
Summary The ''''Feathers' '''category is one of the four main categories of the Itempedia that is widely used by the community of the Frontier in order to fulfill multiple goals, the other being Harvestables, Monster Drops, and Fishes. The major goals include the following: * To continue the flow of the player's progression throughout their adventures * To gather up gold (currency) in order to obtain other game features that are not given at the beginning * To fulfill one of the four time-consuming tasks in order to complete the Collectus & The Itempedia Quests. Weapon's Preferences In order for the player to obtain feathers, they must find a bird to kill with any kind of weapons, although it is suggested that the players should equip any rifle/ranged weapons for accuracy and a better chance to kill the bird in time. Melee weapons will be at a disadvantage as most birds are often found in the skies, which would put melee users at a disadvantage as they are restricted to the ground unless they have wings to prove that it is possible otherwise. Magic weapons are in the middle as it is capable of attacking creatures from a distance, but their accuracy, cooldown, and limited range can make it difficult for players to obtain the feather from the slain bird in time. Vendors In order to obtain feathers, the players are suggested to obtain rifle/ranged weapons or magic weapons. If the player is looking for cheaper rifle/ranged weapons, they should find Hunter Jack in Topple Town. Hunter Jack is a vendor that sells cheap ranged weapons that players can purchase and get their hands on rifle/ranged weapons for the first time. If the player is looking for better-ranged equipment, they can head to Gunner Gary's shop in Topple Town. From there, the players are greeted with a variety of ranged weapons, as well as a ranged armor set if the players wish to purchase one from him. If the player is trying to obtain a ranged weapon without the requirements of spending gold, they can proceed to head to Hoodlum Falls and enter the building where Arnold Slime can be found at. From there, they are tasked with a number of objectives before obtaining the Pipe Rifle as a reward, which is part of the Arnold Slime Quest. If the player is looking for cheaper magic weapons, they can head to the large area known as the Gnome Magic School at Topple Town. From there, they should find the vendor known as the Gnome Wizard Master. The players can purchase either the Firesoul Spellbook or the Darktoad Spellbook, depending on their preferences, as well as other players' preferences as well. If the player is looking for enhanced magic weapons, they can head to The Town of Right and Wrong and find the Otherworldly Weaponsmith, who sells a variety of weapons that is capable of unleashing destructive abilities upon the player's targets. Despite this, it is suggested that the players should get the Celestial Power Spellbook as it has a longer range than the Greater Storms Spellbook. Common Knowledge of Bird-Hunting Once the player obtains a rifle/ranged weapon or a magic weapon, they can head to any areas in the Frontier. Players will explore the vast areas of the Frontier in order to find a variety of birds that can be found in certain locations but can also appear elsewhere. If the player is using a rifle/ranged weapon, it is suggested that they should use the ability to aim and scope creatures with ammunition in order to increase their chances of hunting down birds. If the player is using a magic weapon, it is suggested that they should try their best to aim at the bird's current position, as well as aiming at the flight paths that the bird is about to fly towards to. Introduction of Bird Eggs Since the arrival of the Spring Update, it appears that the Featherpedia will also include bird eggs, despite not being feathers themselves. It is assumed that the Featherpedia can be seen as "Birdpedia" as all of these collectibles categorized under the Feathers section of the Itempedia comes from birds naturally. List of Feathers & Bird Eggs Category:Items Category:Lists and Guides